1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device that is operated by being rotated and a wristwatch including the switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electronic wristwatch, an electronic wristwatch such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2005-108630 is known, which includes a switch device where the stem is pulled outward to a predetermined position and rotated so that the hands move for time adjustment.
This switch device is structured such that a pressing operation member is slidably and rotatably attached inside a guide pipe provided through the interior of the wristwatch case to the exterior, the stem is integrally provided in the inner edge portion of the pressing operation member, and a cylindrical rotating operation member, which is a winder, is slidably and rotatably attached on the outer periphery of the pressing operation member.
In the normal hand movement state of the switch device where the rotating operation member has been pressed inward and the pressing operation member has been pressed outward from the rotating operation member by the spring force of a coil spring, the user can press the pressing operation member that has been pressed outward against the spring force of the coil spring. When the rotating operation member is pulled outward for time adjustment, the pressing operation member is accordingly pressed outward within the rotating operation member by the spring force of the coil spring. Then, when the rotating operation member is rotated in this state, the pressing operation member rotates along with this rotating operation, whereby a switching operation can be performed.
However, in the structure of this switch device, the pressing operation member is resiliently pressed outward together with the rotating operation member rotatably held thereto by the spring force of the coil spring. Therefore, there is a problem in that when the rotating operation member is rotated and the pressing operation member is rotated in conjunction therewith, the backlash of the rotating operation member occurs easily, whereby the switching action becomes unstable and the rotating operation member cannot be smoothly and favorably rotated.